America x Shy Reader: Office Jitters
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: Reader is shy and She has a huge crush on Alfred (America). Simple little oneshot from my deviantART: MsLela92


Today I was going to talk to him. I mean for real talk to him. I'm going to talk to Alfred F. Jones. Pretty much the office hottie. Although I liked him more than just his appearance. He was pretty much the perfect guy. Well, to me that is.

I glided my office chair back and forth. The anxiety was building up.

I've only talked to the guy a few times. Only by accident of bumping into him or asking him for a pen. I was always this shy towards everyone., but with him. I feel as though I'm going to have this huge anxiety attack. It happens rarely, but when it does. It's kind of scary. My muscles tighten around Alfred. My voice is barely audible when I'm near him.

No, I wasn't scared of him. I just get tense around him. I really did like him.

Alfred was the most popular co-worker at the office. Especially around women. He is always loud, enthusiastic and optimistic about everything and a self proclaimed "Hero".

I giggle at the thought. I loved it when he called himself the hero.

Alfred had this aura that everyone can love.

Little did everyone know, Alfred is a huge nerd. He loves comicbooks, video games. They were a huge hobby of his. How do I know this? Well, whenever our boss Arthur Kirkland roams the work spaces. Alfred would ask me to help him hide his comicbooks and stash his 3DS from sight. These were the other occurrences I had with him. Except I didn't talk and I just help him. Which is pretty pathetic on my part. Why can't I just have a proper conversation with him?

I felt a quick bop on the head and I look up from my cubical. My boss Mr. Kirkland not looking to pleased.

"You know _, sitting for 10 minutes straight staring at Alfred won't get any work done." Arthur smirked. I gulp immediately looking back at my computer. "S-Sorry sir, going back to work right away."

Arthur kept his smug grin and spun me around facing Alfred's direction. "On second thought, love. Why don't you go assist Alfred with those boxes." I look straight up at Mr. Kirkland beginning to shake nervously. "Mr. Kirkland, please. I want to go back to my work..." I begged. The British man chuckled. "That's a order love. Go on." he smirked patting my back and left to his office. Damn it! Why does Mr. Kirkland always do that! I swear he knows my crush on Alfred..

Ilifted myself out of the computer chair and straightened up and looked at Alfred picking up the michellaneous boxes to go to storage.

I mentally prepare myself for the worse and walk to Alfred. "U-Um... A-Alfred..." My voice already began to crack under pressure. Alfred turned and smiled enthusiastically at the sight of me "Sup, _!". I smiled slightly at him. "M-Mr. Kirkland wanted me to help you with those." I stuttered pointing to the boxes. Alfred grinned. "Thanks dudette! All help is appreciated!" the American beamed. I start to tense and blush.

He's making me feel weird again...

I lean picking up a couple boxes and followed Alfred back to the storage room. A few of the Office pretty girls began to chit-chat jealous remarks. "God, someone as bland as her is so lucky." one of them said. "Alfred is so out of her league. He should be with grade A quality like us" another snickered in reply.

I slump down, looking at the floor. Somehow I believed they were right. I'm bland, dull and shy as all hell.

As I was still walking, looking downward at the floor still. I bumped into someone infront of me. I look up to see Alfred glaring at the women making those remarks about me. "Grade A quality my ass. More like Like Grade A cunts to me." Alfred scoffed. I stare at him in awe. Did he just say that? The likable, happy go lucky Alfred?

He quickly took the boxes out of my arms, plopping them to the floor and grabbed my wrist. Dragging me to the storage room and closing the door behind us.

"A-Alfred? You okay?" I gulp.

His cerulean eyes stare into my (color) ones and surprisingly pull's me against him. "Don't believe those women. You are, in my book the most awesome chick I ever met." He grinned. I start to blush. "R-Really?"

Alfred would chuckle and part his lips to my own. A simple shy kiss and pulled back. "Y-Yeah, I've been admiring you for awhile. Plus you're so cute. Especially when you're shy." Alfred confessed with a shy smile. Alfred being shy? Is this possible? I mean... It is rather cute for him to be like this. "I know you may not feel the same way, but will you go out with me?" Alfred asked, his cheeks rosey red. My mouth gapped awestruck. Is this really happening!?

"May not feel the same way? Are you kidding! I like you, you big lug! Of course I'll go out with you!" I smile instantly tackling him into a hug.

Alfred beamed a radiant smile consuming me into a big bear hug full of joy. " Yes! Score!" He shouted excitedly and pulled me into another savory kiss.

- Arthur's POV-

Arthur chuckled behind the door of the storage room. Over hearing his step brother Alfred finally getting a date with his long time crush. Finally Arthur will have some peace and quiet around the house without Alfred blabbering about confessing to _. Although, it was rather cute seeing them together.

"Heh, I ship it." Arthur said as he walk away with a big grin.


End file.
